Camp Season: Another Summertime Saga
by The 21st Century Pendragon
Summary: Dipper and Mabel take a chance on one summer season for a month at a prestigious camp in Yellowstone. But a whole lot of dangers, happenings, revelations and coming-of-age hijinks await for the twins. So, Dipper must team up with his team of misfits from different cartoons (like "Steven Universe") to ensure that the fun will continue.


It has been a year since Weirdmageddon happened in Gravity Falls, and was stopped by Dipper and Mabel. It was indeed a life-changing experience for the twins, and it never changes from there. Now back at normalcy for a year, Dipper is still relieving of that nostalgia, from going back to the letter that was signed by his loved ones back at Gravity Falls to flipping through online articles about the peculiar pine-filled town. Even though, he has adjusted to his normal life as a middle school grader, he has moments where he has gone to the point of being reclusive about his memories. And night after night, he receives dreams, which are just surreal exaggeration of his memories in the peculiar town. Though, he never shares them to Mabel, despite her having the same experience as he does.

On one lazy Saturday, Dipper is lying on the couch in front of the TV, randomly flipping to whatever channel satisfies him. While other weekends tend to be fun for others, it is the opposite for Dipper at this time, making him look like a slacker. With a tub of Breyers Ice Cream and nachos, Dipper slacks off for the entire day. Finally, he stops to a movie channel where it shows a horror romantic story, set in the wilderness. As he relates to the two onscreen lovers who long for their togetherness, Dipper cries uncontrollably, even though he finds the story really corny (since he obviously connects the unorthodox love story to his and Wendy's). Just as he gets into the moment, he hears commotion from the door. In response, he takes an umbrella and readies to aim for whatever trouble he will stumble upon. The commotion gets noticeable, making Dipper grasp the umbrella tightly as he trembles in fear. And finally, the source of the commotion springs in front of him, and it was Mabel.

"Dipper!" Mabel calls him out, making him Dipper scream in shock.

"Mabel, will you stop stalking like that?" Dipper coaxes his sister, "And weren't in your room the last time?"

"I went to the bookshop a while ago. Haven't I told you?" Mabel addresses.

Dipper then suddenly recalls that time that Mabel is referring to. A while ago, he was lying on the couch with a phone laid on his head and the TV switched on to a telenovela. Though he heard a door shut, he never noticed it was Mabel. Mabel informed her brother, " _Dipper, heading to the bookshop today. Need anything?_ " Dipper then uttered, " _No._ " Assuming it was his confirmation, Mabel responded, " _Okay. If you need anything, just call me_ ," before she left the house. It turns out that Dipper was actually calling to a live hotline for people needing advice about anything under the sun. As for his phone conversation, it did not turned out well when the caller, a way hipper guy, threw in pop culture metaphors that he never understands. Thus, he ended the phone call immediately.

"Nope, you didn't tell me about anything," Dipper denies Mabel's claim, making the latter raise her eyebrows. "I was busy in the phone."

Mabel then notices an ice cream blot on his chin. "Uhmm you got something on your face." As her brother takes notice of it as well, Mabel pulls out a handkerchief and wipes the stain out of his chin. "What have you been doing Dipper?"

Dipper then sighs, speechless as to what he needs to say to his sister out of pining for the days back in Gravity Falls. But still, hiding does not help as Mabel comprehends his feelings.

"Look, Dipper. I know it has been a year since Gravity Falls. I am sad too that those times are over," Mabel empathizes, "But we have to move on. Life does not stop in the Mystery Shack. There a lot of new memories to make. And speaking of new memories to make…" With that, Mabel is retrieving something from her bag.

"Mabel, I'm fine. I'm fine about moving on from Gravity Falls. I just need a 'me' time by myself," Dipper defends, "And by that, I mean doing the laziest things that any guy would do."

"Quit your self-pitying, dear brother, and check this out," Mabel enthusiastically says as she hands him a brochure to a summer camp program.

"MCP Summer Camp. Have the time of your life with new friends in new adventures in one of the world's most exciting camp events ever," Dipper reads the label. "What's this, Mabel?"

"I saw this in the Internet where a lot of kids spent a whole month at Yellowstone, and they had an awesome time. I heard Candy and Grenda are going as well. So, I signed us both there. And I got slots for the both of us."

"Wait, what?"

"I already told mom and dad about this. And you wouldn't believe their faces as I told them about this. And guess what? They said 'yes'!. Yey! All we need is a final confirmation and waiver of consent. And we get to be in camp!"

"And you never told me about this?"

"I just thought it would be a surprise for you. So, surprise!"

Mabel makes a ta-da gesture out of her infectious enthusiasm. But Dipper is undeterred of his sister's suggestion, even though she gleams a bright smile to him.

"Never another exploit like this."

"Come on, Dipper. This is another time to seize another awesome moment like Gravity Falls. Please. I just want you to be happy."

As she says that, Dipper is stunned at her sister's motivation.

"I know it's hard for us to return to the same old life we had. So, I think this is the best way to recreate another memory, for us. Please Dipper! I just want you happy."

Out of sympathy, Dipper opens up the brochure to see his name printed, with just a waiver of consent and an RSVP, sealing his registration for the event. Though he is considering it, he does not know if he can be willing to seize another moment to get over his times at Gravity Falls.

But seeing his uncertain facial expression, Mabel replies, "Okay. I'll give you time. And I understand if you will not. I just thought for another brother-sister quality time." At such a fall from her earlier happier feelings, she walks out disenchanted. Noticing this, Dipper is speechless as to how he should respond to Mabel. Either way, he remains undecided if he should accept Mabel's invitation or not.

Four days later, Dipper takes out the garbage that are composed of the waste materials and dirt that he found while cleaning up his room. Out of his senses, he accidentally includes the brochure that Mabel gave him.

Just in time, the dump truck arrives near their house, and Dipper throws the trash bags from his house, the last of which was where he unnoticeably threw the brochure. Seeing the day being mundane, he deeply witnesses the trash being loaded and dragged to the trash compactor. The last bag is then ripped from pressure that releases its litter content, including the brochure, which he suddenly spots.

"Wait! Stop the truck!" Dipper calls out to the driver, "Sir! Stop the compactor!" But the driver with headphones is busy piling up the trash from the lot. In intense panic, the 13-year-old gets a stick and pastes a used bubblegum to retrieve the brochure, to no avail, as the compactor slowly shreds the waste materials.

With no other choice, Dipper hops in to the loading hopper of the trash compactor and salvages the brochure by hand. But along the way, he begins to receive repressed memories from his times at Gravity Falls that haunt him again. And one of these memories includes his first encounter with Bill Cipher. Indeed, these memories shake him in fear, as he is at the face of certain danger. But he is able to overcome this, with a strong haul of the brochure out of the pile, making him collapse to the ground. Dipper cheers at this encounter, even with a hurdle along the way. Unfortunately, his brochure is slightly torn from the top, and so does his RSVP confirmation letter. Still, Dipper is relieved as he knows what his next move is.

Meanwhile, Mabel is at her room, flipping through a scrapbook she stopped finishing, when she and Dipper were suddenly sent to Gravity Falls. She is not even halfway through the scrapbook, though she thinks of saving the rest of the pages for her moments to come.

Out of the blue, Dipper slides his brochure on top of the scrapbook to Mabel. She sees that Dipper has officially signed to the registration form and confirmed his participation for the camp, to the sheer amusement of Mabel.

"Wouldn't want to miss this summertime without my twin sister," Dipper utters.

With that, Mabel instantly embraces her twin brother as a way of showing her love and gratitude. "Thanks Dipper!" She then goes back to hugging.

"Well, how bad can it be?" Dipper utters, inconspicuous of the wildest adventures that are about to unfold.

 **ZGYZHS ULI NLD**

 **HKLROVI ZOVIG: WRKKVI DROO SZEV HRC OLEV RMGVIVHGH.**

 **RG RH XZNK HVZHLM, VEVM GSLFTS RG RH DRMGRI.**


End file.
